legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sith Infiltrator
The Sith Infiltrator is Darth Maul's ship. It has a cloaking device and carries Sith Probe Droids. It has a landing comartment in the back, that he can land his landspeeder in, to control the ship. LEGO has made 4 different versions of the Sith Infiltrator. One in 1999, one in 2004, one in 2007, and one in 2011. History The search for Queen Amidala Sith Apprentice Darth Maul was given the Sith Infiltrator by his master, Darth Sidious. After a secret meeting with his master on the planet Coruscant he left to track down Queen Padme Amidala, who was key to the Sith Lord's plan of occupying Naboo, which, in reality, was merely a ruse so that he might be elected to the position of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Maul followed Amidala, escorted by her Jedi protectors Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as her captain of the guard Captain Panaka and her royal handmaidens, to the desolate planet Tatooine, controlled by the Hutts and, seemingly, under the personal rule of crime lord and gangster Jabba the Hutt. As he landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa, the city in which Amidala was hiding, Maul sent out probe droids from the ship's hull. The probes flew around the city, eventually locating the Jedi and, with them, the Queen. Once Amidala was preparing to leave with a new hyperdrive for her ship won in a bet on the Boonta Eve Classic, a podrace in which the young Anakin Skywalker was competing, Maul flew towards their ship in his speeder bike. He engaged the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn in lightsaber combat, but failed to capture the Queen. The Battle of Naboo Maul's next mission in the Sith Infiltrator was to return to Naboo to assist Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation in the occupation of Naboo. After Amidala sought the help of the Gungans, both sides prepared for a massive battle. Maul stayed in the capital of Theed, anticipating an attack on the Royal Palace, where the Viceroy was taking refuge. As Amidala, along with her protectors, entered the Palace, Maul engaged the two Jedi in a deadly duel. Maul slew Jinn, impaling him on the end of his double-bladed lightsaber but was caught unawares by the young Kenobi's vicious attack and was slain, falling in half after he fell down into a reactor pit. It is unknown what happened to the Sith Infiltrator after its master's death, and when Maul returned from the brink of death during the Clone Wars conflict, he travelled around the galaxy without his personal ship. Role in Lego Star Wars 1999 Version The 1999 Version of the Sith Infiltrator was made up of mostly blue, grey, and black pieces (except for some red pieces inside the speeder bike parking place in the back). It had a secret storage compartment on the top, that could store Maul's lightsaber, and the sith probe droids. The ship came in the set "Sith Infiltrator", and only had Darth Maul as a minifig. The pieces from the 1999 Sith Infiltrator can be used to make 3 other ships, a life-size, Lego, double bladed lightsaber hilt, and a pair of life-size electrobinoculars. The instructions to the set included a comic at the back. The comic can be seen here: http://letsbuilditagain.com/instructions/7151/ (scroll down to the bottom of the page to see the comic). 2004 Version The 2004 version of the Sith Infiltrator was a MINI set. It's looks were a mix between the 1999 version, and the 2007 version. It had a closely similar printed dome brick that later would appear in the 2007 model of the Sith Infiltrator. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ 2007 Version The 2007 version of the Sith Infiltrator﻿was much different than the 1999 version. It was made of much lighter grey bricks, and had a printed brick dome on top, that looked much like the one from 2004. It came in the set that was also called "Sith Infiltrator", and also had a Darth Maul wearing his cloak, and his hood. It had flick-fire missiles on both sides, and storage in the nose of the ship. The red weapons placed around the ship can be doubled as lightsaber blades. It too had a hatch in the back of the ship, revealing storage for Maul's speeder bike. Darth Maul's speeder bike came with a transparent piece, that made the speeder bike appear to be "floating". 2011 Version The 2011 Sith Infiltrator looked more like the 2007 version, but did not use flat bricks on the top and sides. It came in its own set called "Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator", and had minifigures of Darth Maul, Captain Panaka, Padme Amidala, and Qui-Gon Jinn. These were all exclusive, new minifigures, that had never been released before. The Darth Maul minifigure had the new, attachable horns on his head, and new face tattoos, and eyes. The ship had standing, technic brick legs, and the top opened up to reveal the inside machinery. Underneath the top, Darth Maul's speeder bike, and two Probe droids are stored. It also has one flick-fire missile on each side. See also Category:Episode I Category:Starships Category:Vehicle Category:Vehicles